Good and Broken
by AprilDolly
Summary: Rosalinda resides in the Demeter cabin. Never once has she been able to grow a plant or control an ivy vine. She felt out of place in that cabin...Rose hopes that one day her real mother would claim her so she wouldn't feel so out of place anymore...
1. Prolouge

**I'm back with another story! This story is based off of one of my roleplaying characters. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rumors were spreading like a wildfire.

"_I swear! I saw the symbol of Demeter appear above her head!"_

"_Did you see it? The tan glowing wheat stalks above her head?"_

All these rumors were about Rosalinda or Rose as she liked to be called. She was ten when these rumors first spread. She was unclaimed for two years before people swore to the gods that they saw the Demeter symbol appear above her head. Ever since she got there people have been speculating that she was a Demeter child. She liked to be called Rose; she had a different type of garden for every season when she lived with her dad; her favorite color was green. All the evidence pointed to the goddess of agriculture.

Even though Chiron did not see the symbol with his own eyes, almost half the camp said they saw it and Rose was only 10. If she _did _get claimed she wouldn't have known she would never have thought to look above her head for a glowing wheat stalk. He had no choice but to put Rose in the Demeter cabin. He didn't want to anger Demeter if it was true. But if Rose wasn't Demeter's daughter? Well, he just hoped she would accept Rose until her real mother claimed her.

Now Rosalinda resides in the Demeter cabin. Never once has she been able to grow a plant or control an ivy vine. She felt out of place in that cabin. Some of Demeter's children would try and teach her how to do all the fancy plant powers they had, but it didn't work. Most Demeter children hated her because she wasn't like the rest of them. Rose hoped that one day her real mother would claim her so she wouldn't feel so out of place anymore.

* * *

**I know a lot of people will be like "Chiron wouldn't do this!" "It's Not Possible!". Well...It's a fan fiction and it's my story so...Blah xD**


	2. Poison Ivy

"It's not _possible_, Piper!" I said to one of my only friends from the Demeter cabin as she was trying, for the millionth time, to teach me how to grow a plant.

"It is too! You're just…You're just late bloomer that's all!" Piper insisted.

"It's been 4 years! I think I'm just not getting the cool powers you have." I replied.

Piper sighed, "We'll try again tomorrow, OK?"

"Whatever."

I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like Demeter kid at all. I don't understand how she could possibly be my mother. I had straight-wavy, completely red hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin. Piper, now she was defiantly a Demeter kid. She had emerald green eyes, pin-straight blond hair with a hint of brown highlights and an almost tan skin tone, just like the rest of our siblings. Piper thinks that I just have more of my dad's side in my features then my mother's. It makes sense, I guess. But I still don't believe it.

"You know," Piper said as she started styling my hair, "I'm surprised that the Aphrodite kids don't like you. You're pretty enough to be one of their sisters."

"Yeah, well, apparently they don't." I said. At least half of the Aphrodite girls were snobs. They thought anyone who didn't wear clothes from Hollister or Abercrombie and Fitch were "uncool" and "not stylish". Well, Blehh to them. My clothes from K-Mart and Wal-Mart are just as good.

The ranting in my mind stopped when I heard a knock at the door. Piper and I ignored it. If they were so important they could just walk in. Nobody else but me and Piper were in there at the moment.

"Gods guys, is opening a door too much to ask?" Daemon walked through the door. Daemon is a son of Dionysus. He is a summer-only camper. Apparently his mom wanted him to spend time with Dionysus and her. It's almost like a custody agreement or something. He has gorgeous dark purple eyes, light brown scene style hair and a light tan to his skin. He was friends with Piper, so when I became friends with her he became my friend too. The three of us have been best friends ever since.

"Yes." Piper and I said at the same time.

He sighed, "Stop worrying about your face and come to dinner."

"For your information, my face is fine." I said. "And so is hers." I add, pointing to Piper.

"Whatever." Daemon said. "Now let's go." He picked up Piper and I and threw us over his shoulder. Did I mention he was insanely strong?

"I hate it when you do this…" Piper said blowing her hair out of her face.

Daemon just laughed and continued walking to the dining hall.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I'm so sorry! But I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. I'm working on it right now!  
**

**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Make A Wave

Daemon sat Piper and me down at the Demeter table and he took a seat across from us. Since his dad is the camp director Dionysus lets him sit wherever he wants. He also is not good friends with his other siblings. Daemon got every-single power his dad has; the fiery-eyes thing, which means you _never _want to get on Daemon's bad side; the curing insanity thing, and obviously the growing fruits and grapevines thing. So his siblings are jealous of him since they really only have the growing fruits and grapevines thing and have normal colored eyes.

A few minutes after sitting down we got up and got our dinner, put some in the fire and went back to the table to start eating.

We were having a very meaningful conversation of which was worse: Dora or Diego; when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Dionysus whisper something into Chiron's ear. Chiron nodded then yelled over the noise, "Can I have everyone's attention, please!" The noise died down until it was quiet. "Mr. D has just reminded me that the gods need a hero to go on a quest for them." Everyone started whispering, wondering what it could possibly be about. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone stopped whispering "The have already chosen the leader of quest." A lot of people stopped paying attention after that, including Piper, Daemon and I. Why would one of us ever be chosen to go on a quest? Especially by the gods. It was highly unlikely.

"The hero they have chosen is Daemon Taylor, son of Dionysus!"

Daemon had taken a sip of his Mt. Dew right as Chiron announced his name. He did a spit take all over Piper and I. We sat there shocked as Daemon said, "Excuse me?"

"You are to go on a quest for the gods." Chiron said. "You will go to the Oracle after dinner."

Daemon nodded slowly.

Piper and I got over our shock of being spit on and yelled "DAEMON!" in unison.

"Oh…Shit…" Daemon muttered, realizing that we were covered in his stupid soda. He ran off.

We immediately got up and started chasing after him. "GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! " We yelled. I could hear the sound of the other campers laughing as we chased him outside. He ran onto the beach. We caught up with him and cornered him. I ran in front of him, Piper behind him.

"Sorry!" Daemon yelled, trying not to laugh. Piper came up behind him and pushed him into Long Island Sound.

"Not so funny now, huh?" Piper said. Piper and I laughed.

Daemon stood up. "Guess not…" He shook his hair like a dog after a bath.

"Now that we got payback," I said, "We're gonna go take showers. Good luck with your questy thing."

"I hope you guys know that you're coming with me." He said.

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"You heard me." He said. "I'm sure as hell not going alone. You're. Coming. With. Me."

"Well…What if we don't want to?" I said.

"Force?" He shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go." I said. "I'm not afraid of a quest."

Daemon and I looked at Piper, waiting for her to say she'll come too.

She looked back and forth between us then sighed. "Alright, I'll come too."

"Awesome!" Daemon said. "I'm gonna go back to the dining hall. You guys go do…whatever it is you guys are going to do." He ran off.

"Thanks for paying attention to us!" I yelled to him. We did specifically say what we were going to do.

"You're Welcome!" He yelled back.

* * *

**The chapters will get progressivly longer as the story goes on, just an FYI.**

Someone asked if this was after _The Last Olympian_ or not. It is after _The Last Olympian_, but Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Etc. Won't be in it. This story is all OC's besides Chiron, Mr. D, etc, etc. BTW I do not own the Characters of Chiron, Mr. D and any other types of people who were from the books that I put in here (Which won't be many). They are all owned by Rick Riordan.

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Story Alerting! :)  
**


	4. Tell Me Why

**Woo! Finally got another chapter up after 2 months! xD Sorry it took so long. I had writers block and was busy with a few other things but finally wrote something. So, Enjoy :D**

* * *

By the time Piper and I showered and got into our pajamas's it was past seven. Since we had about two more hours left before curfew we decided to go look for Daemon and see if he would tell us the prophecy and what this quest was even about.

We looked all around camp for him. Actually, we didn't look all around camp because we got bored after a while. But when we didn't find him at the beach or in the strawberry patch or anywhere near the Big House, we just assumed he was in the Dionysus cabin. So, not motivated enough to go find him, we headed back to the Demeter cabin. When at the Demeter cabin, I had another lesson of how to grow plants, which I failed miserably. It was past ten when I finally gave up and we went to bed.

We were the last ones to wake up the next morning as usual. It was about eight; everyone was probably at breakfast already. Though, usually if Daemon saw we weren't at the dining hall he would come and wake our butts up before we were really late. Plus we had to go on the quest today. When was he planning on getting us? He's so freaking annoying. After getting ready, Piper and I made our way to breakfast. We moved cautiously knowing that Daemon might jump out at any point trying the scare the crap out of us. When we finally got there we got our breakfast, sacrificed some of it and sat down at the Demeter table to eat.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Aarons . . . Miss. Sakura." Natalie, the Demeter cabin leader said.  
"Natalie . . . You are one year older than me. You don't really have the authority to call me 'Miss. Aarons,'" I said.  
"Yes, yes I do." Natalie said. She stuck her tongue out at us. Yeah, real mature. We rolled our eyes and finished eating.

Breakfast was uneventful. It was shocking because Daemon still hadn't come found us yet. It was starting to worry me actually.  
"Doesn't it worry you that we haven't seen Daemon all day?" I asked Piper as we walked to Archery class.

"Yeah. Kinda." she answered. "But he's probably just caught up in the quest preparation. "  
"Maybe . . " I said, unconvinced. I picked up an arrow and fired at the target. The arrow bounced off the target and flew back at me.

"Duck!" I exclaimed. We both ducked out of the way of the arrow.  
"Why don't we go to his cabin before dinner and see if he's sick or packing or something?" she suggested as she shot an arrow.

I nodded and we continued on with the rest of our day as normal. Finally after a long and tiring day Piper and I made our way to the Dionysus cabin before dinner. We knocked on the door and Daemon's brother, Seth, answered.

"He's not here . . " Seth said before we could even ask.  
"How do you know what we're here for?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Why else would you be here?" he said.  
Piper and I didn't say anything. He got us there.  
When we didn't say anything he said, "Again, Daemon is not here. . . So you can leave now . . ."

"But-" I started to say but got cutoff with the door being slammed in my face.  
"Goodbye." I heard just before the door shut completely. Jerk.

Before I could voice it aloud, we heard the conch shell blow and swiftly made our way to dinner.  
"Go see if Dionysus has seen Daemon lately," Piper said half-way through dinner.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked.  
"Dionysus scares me . . . " she mumbled.  
"Fine. I'll be back." I got up from the table and made my way over to Dionysus. "Hey Mr. D?"

"What do you want Violet?" he asked.  
"First, My name is Rose. Second have you seen Daemon today?"

"Who?" he asked.  
"Your son. Daemon Taylor. Have you seen him today?"  
"Oh yes. Well, No I haven't seen him." He said.

"Okay. Thanks." Thanks for nothing. I walked back to the Demeter table, annoyed, and sat down. What kind of man didn't know where his own son was? Or even really who he was.  
"Soooo?" Piper asked.  
"He hasn't seen him." I said.  
"Damn it . . . " she muttered.

After dinner Piper and I walked back to our cabin. We were really starting to worry. Daemon wasn't at breakfast, he was nowhere to be seen during classes, he wasn't in his cabin, and his dad hasn't seem him. Where the hell was he?

I plopped down on my bed as soon as we got in the cabin.  
"Rose! Come look at this . . . " Piper called urgently from her bed.

I walked over to her, not too worried. She had a tendency to overreact to things that didn't matter and underreact to things that did. "What is it?" I asked.  
"It's a note from Daemon!" she said, handing the note to me. "I found it on my nightstand."  
As I read the note I was shocked at what I was reading.

_To Rose and Piper,_

_After I got the prophecy I had to leave without you. It was too dangerous to let you guys come with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was leaving but I knew you wouldn't listen. Don't be mad. You can kill me when I get back._

The part he was leaving out was the silent if I come back.

_

* * *

_**By the way, I would like to thank Emo Pixie for revising my peice of crap chapter into what has been published now xD**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Dissapear

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered as I paced around the room. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Hey, don't call his mother a bitch." Piper said.

I shot her a glare, which shut her up and went back to pacing. "Why the freak would he leave? I don't care how fucking dangerous it would've been. When is it ever _not _dangerous for us?"

"I know but-"

"I can't believe him. Why couldn't he even tell us the prophecy first? What was so bad about it that he absolutely had to leave right after he got it?"

"True but, Rose-"

"I swear when he comes back from this stupid quest, he's going to get it. For however long he's gone we're going to be worried about him. It's like he didn't even think about us!" I continued.

"Rose-"

"He's going to need help out there but he won't get it because we're stuck here, waiting around-"

Piper stopped me mid-step and grabbed my shoulders, "Rosalinda Ciana Aarons _shut up!_"

I got out of her grasp and went over to my bed. I sat down and crossed my arms. "Why can't you just let me rant in peace?" I asked.

"Because ranting is not going to help us go hunt down Daemon any faster." She said.

"What are you talking about? We can't go hunt him down. We'll never be allowed too."

"Well, then the only thing to do is sneak out." Piper said.

"So, I'm guessing you have a plan then?" I asked.

"I have half a plan." She said. I stared at her, signaling her to go on. "Ok, well, first we're going to go to the Oracle, see if she'll tell us a prophecy. Hopefully, if we're lucky she'll tell us the prophecy Daemon got."

We had planned to see the Oracle early in the morning, when we were sure no one would be up. We went about the rest of our night normally. Nail painting, hair brushing, and usual fail at the plant growing. No one seemed like they suspected a thing.

We had gone to bed at lights out. Might as well try and get a little sleep, who knows when the next time we'll sleep on this 'quest'. But I couldn't sleep at all. I was worried about sneaking out and I was worried about Daemon.

At two o'clock in the morning Piper's alarm went off. As soon as it blared "Break Your Little Heart" by All Time Low, I ran to turn it off before it woke anybody up. I looked around just to make sure. Nobody looked like they had moved. Piper, the one person who actually _had_ to get up, slept soundly like she didn't even hear the alarm.

"Piper…" I whispered. She didn't move.

"Piper…" I whispered a little louder. She turned away from me, still asleep.

I sighed and contemplated how to wake her up. I should've remembered she was a deep sleeper, that's why Daemon had to wake her up in the morning most of the time.

I looked around the room trying to figure out the quietest way possible to wake her up. My eyes wandered to my bed. I went over to it and grabbed my pillow, then hit Piper with it, "Wake. Up." I whispered angrily.

"Ow! What the…?" she sat up and looked around. "Oh. Hi." She said, once she had figured out who had hit her with the pillow.

"Hi. Now get up. We gotta go."

We had hidden our backpacks under our beds before everyone else came back to the cabin. We didn't pack much. Even though we didn't know how long we would be gone, we didn't want to pack more the necessary.

After we were finished getting ready we quickly and quietly snuck out of the cabin. We acted like spies as we sneakily made out way to the Big House; staying close against the walls, in the shadows so hopefully no one would see us. When we finally got there we climbed the creaky stairs, that seemed to be way loud then they usually are, to the door. We quietly opened it and made our way to the attic door. I pulled down the ladder and Piper acted as a look out as I climbed up first. As soon as she made sure the coast was clear, she made her way up.

The attic was a really old looking place, with creaky floorboards and paneled walls. It had dusty, old souvenirs from Demigods who had brought them back from quests. There were shields, swords and even body parts from almost every monster. The attic was full of these things. It was creepy, but cool to see what these Demigods had brought back from their quests.

By the window was the Oracle. The Oracle was a mummy-looking woman who had lived during the 70s. She had on a tie dye dress and beaded necklaces.

"This thing is so creepy…" Piper mumbled, staring at the Oracle.

"So…When does she give a pro-" I started but stopped when I saw a green smoke coming out of the Oracles mouth. Neither of us said anything as we heard the Oracle's words in our ears:

_A barrier to break with an omitted kiss_

_Friends lost once more, to always be missed._

_Moon shines on the vacant spot_

_Where the missing has departed from quite a lot._

_A search long and hard to find what it sought_

_Found once and for all at-_

"What's going on up here?" said a voice coming up the ladder, stopping the Oracle, the green smoke vanishing.


End file.
